PLANNING AND EVALUATION (Core-453) ABSTRACT Overview: The University of Colorado Cancer Center's (UCCC) Planning and Evaluation (P&E) activities, under the leadership of Dan Theodorescu MD PhD, are focused on the comprehensive strategic review of the UCCC and its Research Programs, Shared Resources (SRs), Clinical Research, and associated operations to ensure the optimization of UCCC's activities and the recognition and pursuit of particular opportunities. The P&E component is conducted in a multi-faceted approach that includes the review and assessment by the External Advisory Board (EAB), several key internal advisory committees, and the Senior Leadership of the UCCC. These activities are augmented by specific ad hoc individual and group external reviewers along with key input from UCCC members through UCCC organizational structures. Following the NCI Site Visit of the UCCC in June 2011 and receipt of the detailed CCSG review, UCCC Senior Leadership and Research Program Leaders initiated a series of meetings to identify key areas for development and recruitment in addition to those strategic directions outlined in the Director's Overview. Key areas were identified as recruitment of an Associate Director for Population Sciences Research, the reconstruction of the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) which had been disapproved and implementation of better educational opportunities and infrastructure (new clinical trial management system (CTMS)) in support of clinical investigation. The UCCC External Advisory Board (EAB) played a critical role in this strategic planning and evaluation activities through annual visits and written feedback. Accomplishments: Since 2011 such P&E activities have led to the successful accomplishments of many of the strategic directions outlined in the Director's Overview in addition to the key areas outlined above. In the next funding period, the P&E component proposes the following Specific Aims: 1) Creation of appropriate external and internal advisory bodies to ensure strategic development, expert guidance, and rigorous review of UCCC research programs and activities; and 2) Development of processes for continuous review and improvement of UCCC programs to ensure efficiency, effectiveness, and concordance with UCCC strategic initiatives.